


時間のフリーズ！(Coz Now You're Here)

by sliceofcheese



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, a very whiny hwanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliceofcheese/pseuds/sliceofcheese
Summary: Hwanhee was born with a little timer on his wrist. Said timer is count down for when he will his soulmate.But what happens when it suddenly stops after having met a whirlwind of disaster disguised as a girl, resulting to coffee spilled on his favorite shirt and his new laptop.





	時間のフリーズ！(Coz Now You're Here)

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration out of nowhere urged me to formulate this fic hopefully i'd get started on it during the holidays ;)

♪ ♬

"Bro ? Are you sure that little timer of yours really works? "

"I think so? and it says here I've got only nine days till i meet The One"

"And your birthday is in nine days right?!"

9 d : 2 h : 4 m : 55 s 


End file.
